


things you said under the stars

by helo572



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Zevran knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: “Stay with me tonight?”





	things you said under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is prompt #6 from [this ask meme](http://talizorahs.tumblr.com/post/178071077459/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a). the lovely [bohemian tea](https://bohemiantea-scorpiocoffee.tumblr.com/) prompted me.
> 
> this uses my nolla tabris.

“Stay with me tonight?”

 

The campfire is warm against Nolla’s side, a companion to her thoughts as she sharpens  _Gift of the Grey_. Zevran’s words join them, softly spoken – so unlike him – and oddly welcome as she casts her gaze to him.

 

“Ah, but why the inquisitive face?” He moves closer, but somehow also maintains his distance. The latter is communicated by his eyes, skittish almost, like the question was the last of his rope.

 

“Because I’m thinking,” is her answer. He hovers regardless, until she adds. “Isn’t your tent too small?”

 

 _That_  makes him laugh, authentically so. He’s beside her in a heartbeat, knee-to-knee. The warmth is welcomed as much as the fire.

 

Casting his eyes over her dagger, he asks again, “Would you? Stay, I mean. I want to spend a night with you before we depart for the city.”

 

“I will,” she agrees. The smile he beams is genuine, but also cheesy. It makes her put down her dagger to lean into his arm, to appreciate the arm he loops around her shoulders, to smile in return. It feels good to smile, especially in Zevran’s warm embrace.

 

“It’s not my tent I am worried about. I simply wanted to, ah, spend the night  _under the stars_  with you. Romantic, no? Or maybe to say I have done it.”

 

“ _Very_ romantic,” Nolla agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
